<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burn on Your Heart by Winner_of_the_disability_bingo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314117">Burn on Your Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winner_of_the_disability_bingo/pseuds/Winner_of_the_disability_bingo'>Winner_of_the_disability_bingo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmate September 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gaang (Avatar), Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winner_of_the_disability_bingo/pseuds/Winner_of_the_disability_bingo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate September Day 6 - you can feel your soulmate's pain</p><p>Sometimes, Sokka felt pain when he hadn't been injured. Scratches and burns and bruises when there were none. He knew Katara experienced the same thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Sokka (Avatar), Aang &amp; Toph Beifong &amp; Katara &amp; Sokka &amp; Suki &amp; Zuko, Katara &amp; Sokka (Avatar), Sokka &amp; Suki (Avatar), Sokka &amp; The Gaang (Avatar), Sokka &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong &amp; Sokka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmate September 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burn on Your Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love Avatar soulmate AUs So Much<br/>Writing this was fun</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, Sokka felt himself get scratched or punched or bruised when there was no reason for him to feel pain, and when he checked to see how he had hurt himself, there was nothing there. As Katara got older, it became clear she was experiencing the same thing. The same feelings of pain, in the same place, at the same time.</p><p>When Sokka was seven, he and Katara asked Gran-Gran what was going on. She had told them it was their soulmates.</p><p>Soulmates were rare, but not unheard of. A circle of souls was a group of three to nine people bound by fate. Every soulmate in the circle could feel each other’s pain. One day, Sokka and Katara would meet their soulmates, and go on to do incredible things.</p><p>Sokka didn’t quite believe in it but Katara was determined to search for the rest of their circle once she was old enough.</p><p>When their mother died, Sokka distantly wondered if the others could feel his pain, even if it wasn’t physical.</p><p>-</p><p>Over the years, Sokka and Katara figured that at least one of their soulmates lived with Firebenders. Whether they were one or not was unknown, but it wasn’t hard to recognise what burns felt like. They didn’t know how many soulmates they had, other than the Fire Nation one, but they had a feeling there was at least one Earth Kingdom soul.</p><p>When Sokka was twelve, the worst pain he had ever felt erupted on the left side of his face. He heard his screams mix with Katara’s and the shouts of the rest of the village before he blacked out.</p><p>He woke up before Katara. They were both on the floor of Hinoh, the village healer’s, hut. He brought a hand to his face, half expecting it to come away covered in blood. The pain was still there, burning like nothing Sokka had ever felt. A Firebender must have attacked one of their soulmates. The injury had definitely scarred, but at least they were still alive.</p><p>-</p><p>Three years passed since that day, the pain in Sokka’s face had faded to a dull ache. He never doubted the existence of his soulmates again. Since that injury, their Fire Nation soulmate hadn’t been burned. That probably meant they had escaped after they received the scar.</p><p>Sokka was going fishing. Katara had decided to come along and make a nuisance of herself. Sokka loved his sister, he really did, he wouldn’t want anything to happen to her, but <em>Spirits</em> she was annoying.</p><p>They were about half-an-hour out when Katara started playing with her magic water. Just like every other time, she failed, and just like every other time, Sokka got soaked.</p><p>Sokka didn’t really pay proper attention to the rest of the conversation. The fire soul’s scar was hurting again. They were either somewhere cold, or there was a storm wherever they were.</p><p>He felt a small sting in his shoulder and checked his reflection to make sure whether it came from a soulmate or from him. Katara made a joke about him making muscles at himself and Sokka resisted the urge to push her off the boat.</p><p>Suddenly, the boat was picked up in a current Sokka hadn’t noticed. He and Katara tried to get the boat though the oncoming icebergs the best they could. Their boat smashed against a floating piece of ice and the two of them were left stranded in the middle of the ocean.</p><p>They got into an argument, because what else could you do when you were trapped with your sibling. Sokka must have said something Katara found sexist because suddenly she was screaming at him, arms waving. Sokka was going to tune her out when he noticed the iceberg behind her. With ever slash of Katara’s hands, cracks appeared in the ice. Sokka tried to get her attention but it was too late, the iceberg split open, sending a wave of water towards them.</p><p>When the two resurfaced. They were left even more stranded. Fun.</p><p>The water below them suddenly began glowing. Bubbles rose to the surface. Before Sokka could say something dry or sarcastic, a massive, <em>glowing</em>, iceberg shot out of the water.</p><p>When everything had settled, Katara left Sokka’s side and approached the weird glowing ice, because <em>why not</em>?</p><p>As they approached, Sokka could make out the shape of a person in the ice. Along with some kind of animal. When they were about ten metres away, the person’s eyes opened.</p><p>No.</p><p>Absolutely not.</p><p>“He’s alive, we have to help!”</p><p>
  <em>…Why?</em>
</p><p>Katara grabbed Sokka’s club and rushed ahead, ignoring his warning. She started striking the iceberg. On the fifth strike, the Iceberg cracked and a massive gust of wind blew from within. Sokka grabbed Katara’s parka to prevent her from flying off the ice.</p><p>The iceberg shattered and a beam of light reaches from it, towards the sky. When the light faded, the person was standing on the edge. They stared at one another before they glow faded from the person’s eyes and they collapsed, rolling down the ice to land at their feet.</p><p>Well, this was not how Sokka expected to spend his day.</p><p>A few hours later, they were back in the village. They had figured out they and Aang were soulmates when Aang accidentally knocked his head against the ice and Sokka and Katara had felt it.</p><p>Gran-Gran had been okay with Aang staying once they told her they were soulmates. For some reason, Aang didn’t know anything about the war. It was honestly somewhat jarring. Sokka had spent his entire life affected by the war, the idea that there were people in the world who didn’t know about it was unsettling.</p><p>Katara took Aang to the Fire Nation ship so she could tell him about the war. Something must have gone wring because an hour later, a flare was sent from the ship. Sokka hadn’t thought that the thing even worked anymore.</p><p>Now the Fire Nation was alerted and anyone who had seen the beacon was heading their way. Great.</p><p>-</p><p>When Sokka met his third soulmate, he wasn’t quite expecting them to be wearing Fire Nation uniform. The scar was the only way Sokka even knew. You don’t just get a scar like that.</p><p>It was obvious the prince didn’t know they were soulmates, there was no way he could have known. Aang had told them he hadn’t been hurt during their encounter, which meant their pain must have come from either Zuko or someone else in the circle.</p><p>He shared a look with Katara. Both silently agreed that they wouldn’t mention it to anyone. Especially not Aang, he’d try to make friends, and that probably wouldn’t work</p><p>-</p><p>Sokka realised Suki was their soulmate when they were sparring. He got lucky and managed to trip her. When she landed, Sokka felt a sharp pain in his tail bone.</p><p>They had to explain what soulmates were, and Zuko had attacked before they could offer for her to join them. She stayed behind to help her village while the group led Zuko away.</p><p>Sokka knew he would see Suki again. He just hoped she would be okay until then.</p><p>-</p><p>Meeting Toph was an experience. Sokka had never met a twelve year-old that scared him so much, and the Avatar was twelve.</p><p>They realised who she was when Aang pushed her off the platform. Sokka felt it when her head knocked against the arena wall.</p><p>They found her in the Beifong estate the next day. To prove who they were, Katara punched Sokka in the arm. You know, he really didn’t deserve this kind of treatment.</p><p>There was no way to prove it to her parents. They forbid her from speaking with them. That night, Toph snuck out of the estate to join them.</p><p>-</p><p>On the Day of Black Sun, Sokka suddenly felt pain strong enough to rival Zuko’s scar. Aang, Katara and Toph were with him reacting to the same pain, so it had to have come from Suki or Zuko. Azula had said Suki was locked up and, knowing Zuko, he was probably in the middle of a battle. Sokka hoped they would be okay.</p><p>-</p><p>Zuko was one of the last things Sokka was expecting to find at the Western Air Temple. Then again, the Avatar was the last thing he was expecting to find when he went fishing several months ago, so maybe it wasn’t that surprising.</p><p>He still didn’t know they were soulmates, Katara hadn’t told him in Ba Sing Se. which meant that he was either here as a spy, or he really had changed sides. They sent him away, if they welcomed him too early who knew what would happen.</p><p>When they were sure he was gone, Toph said he was telling the truth. She also said he was full of anxiety and it was easy to tell if he was lying.</p><p>After some private debate, Sokka and Katara greed to tell the other two that Zuko was their soulmate. Toph didn’t really care. She had only met Zuko a couple of times. Aang was shocked. He asked them why they didn’t tell him about it. They reminded him that he’d try to make friends with Zuko when they were enemies, imagine what would have happened if he knew they were soulmates.</p><p>That night, Toph snuck out of camp. Sokka woke up to burning in his feet. When they noticed Toph was gone, he, Katara and Aang rushed out of the temple, ignoring the pain almost preventing them from walking, to the cliff-top, where Zuko had said his camp was.</p><p>When they reached the camp, the first thing they saw was Toph. She was on the ground, clutching her burned feet and crying. Sokka had never seen Toph cry before. Katara went to Toph’s side, alerting the girl to her presence before using her bending to heal what she could. Sokka and Aang stayed where they were to keep an eye on Zuko.</p><p>The prince was also on the floor, hand on one of his feet. He looked between the group, confused and obviously unsettled. When he spoke, his voice shook.</p><p>“Wha-what was that?” Aang took a step forward and Zuko fell backwards, crawling into what was obviously some kind of makeshift tent.</p><p>Once Toph had been healed and Zuko had calmed down –as much as he could, Sokka realised early on that Zuko’s normal state was full-of-crippling-anxiety- they sat down around Zuko’s fire pit and explained. Zuko believed them quickly, though that may have had something to do with the fact that when he hurt Toph, he had felt it.</p><p>To confirm it, Sokka asked Zuko if he had received his scar three years ago. When he answered yes, they asked him if he was hurt during the Day of Black Sun. as it turned out, he got <em>struck by lightning</em>.</p><p>One of these days, Sokka was going to get back at the universe for everything it’s done to him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>